gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.3 - Wpadka na Wall Street
Chris: Siemka, ostatnio w Ameryce uczestnicy bawili się w kucharzy, po nieudanej pizzy i przekupstwie odpadł Justin. Dzisiaj także ktoś odpadnie, a kto, tego się dowiecie już za chwilę w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Alejandro: I jak wam smakowało? Trent: Było świetne, nie wiem czemu Chris nażekał. Chris: Zbiórka. Dziś zaczynamy naszą podróż po stanach Ameryki. Jesteśmy obecnie w Nowym Jorku, ale jeszcze z nim nie skończyliśmy, troche się tu jeszcze pomęczycie, a dzisiaj zabawicie się w urzędasów na Wall Street. Courtney: Super, to mi się podoba. Chris: Jednak pierwsze wyzwanie polegać będzie na przepłynięciu zatoki i dotarciu na wyspę Manhattan. Leshawna: A niech to, zapomniałam że to tam. Chris: Ja popłynę motorówką, a dla was mam jedno pytanie, kto na nie odpowie dostanie nagrodę, która pomoże w dopłynięciu na Manhattan. Eva: Oby było łatwe. Chris: Pytanie brzmi, kto był pierwszym prezydentem USA? Geoff: Czy to Abraham Lincoln? Courtney: To prościzna, jest nim George Waszyngton. Chris: Tak jest. Geoff: A niech to. Chris: Courtney dostanie ponton z silnikiem motorowym, tylko radzę na niego uważać, gdyż jest już stary, w każdej chwili może się przepalić, ale jak coś to masz jeszcze wiosła. Wiesz że w każdym momencie możesz wziąć kogoś do pomocy, możesz wybrać kogoś nawet teraz. Courtney: Jak będę miała kłopoty to o tym pomyślę. Chris: Świetnie, skaczcie do wody, i start! Geoff: Uwielbiam pływać, wskakujemy. Bridgette: Ja tak samo. Courtney: Na łudkę nie zmieści się 9 odób, ale jeszcze 2 wejdą. Heather, jedziesz ze mną. Heather: Oczywiście. Courtney: To może jeszcze DJ. Przydasz nam się. DJ: Słuzę pomocą, a teraz ruszajmy. Duncan: Zimna ta woda...brrr... Chris: A co, spodziewałeś się gorących źródeł? Courtney: Narka frajerzy. DJ: Sorki, ale jesteśmy szybci. Heather: Spodobało mi się to DJ, może wstąpisz do naszego sojuszu? DJ: Czemu nie, walczymy o milon dolarów hehe... Courteny: Już jesteśmy... Chris: Pierwsi, poczekajmy na resztę. Trent: Mam nadzieje że pożyczysz chociaż suszarkę do ubrań? Owen: Nie mogę, pomóżcie, topię się. Alejandro: Ja mu pomogę... Tyler: Też coś, ja też tak potrafię. Eva: Co za ciamajda. Harold: Pływanie jest łatwe, wystarczy obrać odpowiednią technikę i odepchnąś się. Izzy: Nie było trudne, już jestem. Chris: Świetnie, poczekajmy jeszcze na Owena, Alejandro, Gwen i Lindsay. Lindsay: Ale tu przyjemnie. Alejandro: Mam go, teraz trzeba mu zrobić sztuczne oddychanie. Duncan: Oj, ja bym się tego nie podjął. Owen: Mój bohater... Alejandro: Ble, spadaj. Chris: Są wszyscy. Zaczynamy drugą część, wynająłęm Wall Street tylko po to by przeprowadzić zadanie. Każda drużyna dostanie własną firmę, będziecie wypełniali wsyzstki obowiązki, komputer będzie podliczał i zliczał punkty, a sama praca miała być wyonana przez urzędasów. Jeśli im się spodobają efekty to wygracie. Te firmy ze sobą konkurują więc tak czy inaczej ktoś przegra. Na komputerową spłatę długów, wypełnienie obligacji i zatwierdzenie wszystkich akcji macie pół godziny. Do dzieła. Duncan: Nielubię takich spraw. Courtney: Ja mogę się tym zająć, a wy przygotujcie mi papiery. Harold: Sie robi. Tyler: Ma ktoś pojecie o ekonomii? Trent: Nie bedzie potrzebne, podzielimy się na grupy. Geoff: Czyli? Trent: Chłopaki podliczają rachunki, a dziewczyny wypisują akcje, jazda ruchy. Heather: Jak Ci idzie? Courtney: Teraz myszę zająć się obligacjami, łatwizna, też w przytszłosci mam zamiar być urzędnikiem. DJ: To świetnie, mamy zwycięstwo jak w banku. Izzy: Mam wysokie IQ, moze dajcie mi jakąś robotę? Trent: Świetnie, ty zajmij się tymi fakturami. Geoff: Ojć, chyba coś pokręciłem. Trent: Co się stało? Geoff: Na czeku rachunkowym przez przypadek dopisałem o jedno zero więcej. Gwen: Ty gamoniu, przez ciebie firma zbankrutuje. Chris: Halo, tak tu Chris McLean...co?...to niemożliwe...jak? kto?...aaaa, wiem czyja to sprawka. Katie: Masz przechlapane. Sadie: Tak, możesz liczyć na to ze cie wykopiemy. Bridgette: I co narobiłeś? Chris: Dzwonił szef firmy internetowej, czy ktoś wie o co mu chodziło? Trent: Chyba się domyślamy. Chris: To bardzo dobrze bo...Halo, słucham...tak to ja...genialnie...do widzenia. Geoff: Kto to był? Chris: Mam wyniki, korporacja ds gastronomii jest zadowolona, a firma internetowa jest bliska bankructwa, to oznacza że ekipa prezydentów ponownie jest górą. Dziś dzięki Courtney jesteście bezpiecznie, a przez Geoffa, statuetki ponownie z kogoś zrezygnują. Przemyślenia uczestników: Tyler: Geoff zawalił sprawę. Gwen: Nie do wiary, żeby tak to spaprać. Geoff: To przez tą klawiaturę, ale musze na kogoś zagłosować. Trent: Geoff to mój ziom, zagłosuję na kogoś innego... Bridgette: Każdemu zdaża się wpadka... Katie: Nie daruje tego Geoffowi... Sadie: Ja też nie, jak można być takim matołem? Alejandro: Nic do kolesia nie mam, ale no bez przesady, tak zawalić sprawę... Izzy: Heh, nie jego wina, zdaża się najlepszym. Chris: Jutro opuścimy Nowy Jork, ale nie w pełnym składzie, jedna osoba dziś wypadnie, na pewno nie będą to Trent, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro ani Bridgette. Bridgette; O tak. Trent: Tak jest. Chris: Bezpieczni są Izzy i Tyler. Izzy: Haha. Chris: O ostatnia piłeczka wędruje do...Gwen. Gwen: Tak. Geoff: A niech to. Chris: Wynocha stąd. Szef Cie odwiezie na lotnisko, ale o podróży pierwszą klasą możesz zapomnieć. Trent: Nara ziom. Geoff: Żegnajcie. Chris: Przez Geoffa dzisiaj firma zbankrutowała, ale w końcu od czego jest ten program, niesamowite przypadki i wpadki to jeszcze nie wsyzstko co was czego, do zobaczenia w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.